Lots of Spots
by KillamriX88
Summary: Ruby and Blake. Ladybug. Hence the name. Hope it doesn't bug you! - Yang. (Dammit, Yang... A collection of one/two-shot stories about Ruby and Blake being cuddly and romantical.)
1. So Tell Me

**So Tell Me**

Ruby Rose, leader of the perhaps, not that it was possible to know for certain, coincidentally named team RWBY, found herself in the library. She was alone, which was making her life a little difficult. Perhaps it was bad that she relied on Weiss so much for her studying. She tried, she really did, but Weiss made her academic life so much easier.

So, for a moment, she was frustrated. Over the next few moments, she went through a few other emotions. The first was surprise. Blake had suddenly sat down next to her, very suddenly, and without warning. The next was hope, for Blake, while not Weiss, was certainly better at studying than she was. The third was confusion, for...

"Question," Blake spoke before Ruby could even greet her, "would you ever date someone older?"

"Hi- bu- huh?" Ruby blinked a few _dozen_ times, but still she found it hard to compute the question she'd just been asked. "What?"

"Someone older. Would you?" Blake repeated, stony faced, staring into Ruby's eyes intently.

"I-is there someone you like?" Ruby asked nervously, rubbing the back of her head. She was only fifteen and had barely even found herself a crush. She was hardly the person to ask about such things.

"Yes," Blake answered bluntly, but without spilling any real details. "I've... been thinking about age and relationships. When you're younger it seems to matter more, but once you're in your twenties, suddenly an age gap of 10 or so years doesn't seem to matter much." Still, Ruby had no real hints. "What do you think?"

"Do you... like someone older?" Ruby was really curious.

"You didn't answer my question," Blake reminded her, avoiding the issue.

"Oh, well... I guess _I_ wouldn't mind dating someone older, you know, like... two years older would be fine." Ruby may or may not have picked a very specific number and it may or may not have been on purpose.

"I see. Thank you, that's helpful." With that, Blake shot to her feet and walked away quite hastily.

"Bu- wait! I..." Ruby sighed and hung her head. "Studying..." she whimpered helplessly. The next emotion she felt was despair.

 **. . .**

It was a conversation soon forgotten, or at least pushed to the very back of Ruby's mind. Blake disappeared. This of course led to many stressful days of waiting, and then searching, and then getting shot in the face. Well, that last part only applied to Ruby, really. Fortunately, everything turned out just fine and Blake was back.

She was back and her head was currently poking over the edge of Ruby's bed. Yang and Weiss weren't present and it seemed Blake had taken the opportunity to get Ruby's attention. She succeeded – a little too well, in fact.

"GAH! Blake! Hi?" Ruby clutched at her chest. She hadn't seen nor heard the girl coming at all. Blake really was like a ninja.

"Hi," Blake responded with a short nod. "I have another question."

"A-another? Wh-what was the first one? _When_ was the first one? I don't even remember there being a first one!" Ruby rambled, still trying to get her heartbeat under control.

"Err, back in the library a... few weeks ago. I guess it _has_ been a while." Blake glanced sideways, pondering the issue for a moment. "Still, do you have a moment?"

"Um, sure! Go for it!" Ruby finally had herself back under control.

"What do you think of girls dating girls?" And there went Ruby's recently regained composure immediately. She did a spit-take, though she fortunately hadn't been drinking anything at the moment, and stared at Blake wide-eyed. What kind of question was that?

Now Ruby remembered their previous conversation all too well. "I-i-is this person you like a girl?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Ruby perked up curiously.

"You didn't answer the question," Blake, again, reminded her. Ruby headbutted her pillow and bit the pillow case. Blake was driving her up a wall! Suppressing a loud groan of annoyance, Ruby took a deep breath and stopped attacking her pillow.

"It's... f-fine, Blake. You love who you love, right? Boy, girl, human, _faunus..._ that shouldn't matter." Ruby's eye twitched. _"You're killing me here..."_ she added mentally.

"I see. Thank you again. This was helpful." Blake nodded and dropped down from Ruby's bedside.

"Wai-" Ruby tried to call after her, but the door opened and her sister walked in. Now it would be too awkward.

"What did I do?" Yang asked, baffled, when Ruby shot her an annoyed glare before she returned to trying to do her homework.

 **. . .**

It was the break between semesters, and Ruby was trying to fit in as much relaxation as possible. Nothing new had happened with Blake. She half expected to see Blake arm-in-arm with... some girl. Anyone. Ruby didn't care, as long as the mystery went away. Well, then again, she didn't want Blake dating just _anyone_.

In fact, thinking about it put her in a bad mood. She'd ruled out Weiss and Yang as potential candidates, since they were the same age as Blake. She'd thought maybe it was Velvet, as she was a bit older than Blake and was a fellow faunus and a girl. However, Blake hadn't spent any extra time near her, or even looking at her. She was truly at a loss.

She didn't know why she was obsessing over it so much. She just... really wanted to know what was going on. Blake had dragged her into it, whatever it was, but yet Ruby knew so little. She was not doing very well with the relaxation thing so far...

She'd tried to distract herself by stealing Weiss's binder and filling it with random ideas for what she and her team could do over the break, but it was only half working. And by half she meant, well, barely at all really.

She hunched over it, placing another page consisting of random scribbles and bad drawings onto the rings, when she was distracted by something... warm. A weight draped itself over her shoulders, and then something landed atop her head. That something was Blake's chin, and over Ruby's shoulders were Blake's arms.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Ruby's mind shut off. What was she doing again?

"I have... another question," Ruby _felt_ Blake say.

"Uh... g-go ahead, eheheh..." Ruby responded shakily. What was _Blake_ doing?

"Um, it's kind of like the last one," Blake began. "So... would _you_ date a girl?" Ruby's mind, in the process of rebooting, immediately fried. _What_? When Ruby opened her mouth, in an attempt to respond, she half expected smoke to pour out.

Finally, she squeaked a word out. "Uh... y-yes?"

"I... see." Blake cleared her throat and removed herself from Ruby. "That's... very helpfu-"

"GAH!" Ruby roared, launching herself to her feet. She spun around and grabbed Blake's shoulders. "WHO IS IT? Who do you like? You have to tell me, _thisisdrivingmeinsane!_ " Ruby demanded, panting heavily, cheeks flushed. She was beyond flustered and _needed_ an answer. Blake looked away and gulped, not answering right away. Ruby was about to _shake_ the answer out of her if she didn't spit it out!

"You." Blake coughed nervously, still not meeting Ruby's eyes.

"Bwuh?" Ruby's jaw dropped. Her arms nearly dropped from Blake's shoulders, but finally her mind kick-started itself back into functionality. "R-really?" She instead tightened her grip on the faunus girl.

"Yes..." Blake's eyes flitted momentarily in Ruby's direction.

"R-really, really?"

"Y-yes!" Blake said a little more loudly.

"Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod!" Ruby's eyes shot wide and she shook Blake, leaning in close. "Th-then there is one more question. You have to ask it, you have to ask the question, Blake! _Askthequestion!"_

"Uh... umm..." Blake gulped nervously, looking quite startled by Ruby's outburst. "Oh... you mean... right." She took a breath and bit her lip. "Err... will... w-will you go out with me?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" The next emotion Ruby felt, as she hugged Blake tightly, was pure joy.

* * *

 **Ruby, next time, hint** _ **harder.**_ **Gosh, why you gotta be so vague?**

 **Silly Blake.**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Ruby let go of Blake once she could convince herself to do so. Honestly, she could have just clung to the other girl for the rest of the day. That probably would have been a massive inconvenience for them both, though...

"Um, by the way, what was with all the weird questions?" Ruby asked. Well, she supposed it was obvious why Blake had been doing it. It was just that Ruby found it to have been a strange strategy.

"I was, um, gathering information so that I could formulate a workable strategy..." Blake coughed nervously and averted her eyes. "I... didn't get out much as a child." It seemed she was plenty aware of how awkward her behavior had been.

"By... asking _me_ questions?"

"I tried asking Yang. She just started laughing..." Blake half-frowned, half-pouted. Ruby sighed; that sounded like Yang. She had probably _wanted_ to force Blake to go to Ruby.

Well, she couldn't complain too much. The outcome had been nice.

At that moment, Weiss stormed into the room looking at her wit's end. "Has anyone seen my binder?"

Ruby and Blake both nervously glanced at the binder sitting on the desk beside them. "No!" they answered in unison.

"Ugh!" Weiss groaned and stomped back out.

"Thank you!" Ruby immediately used the excuse to hug Blake again.

"N-no problem." Blake gulped. _"If Weiss realizes I lied... Oh well. Worth it."_

* * *

 **This is probably the shortest thing I've ever uploaded. Hopefully the cuteness factor makes it worthwhile.  
**

 **Til' next time.**


	2. In a Snap

**Summary: Ruby tries to defend Blake's honor... it doesn't go as planned.**

* * *

 **In a Snap**

"Uuuuuugh!" Ruby groaned as she stumbled out of the sparring room. "I'm so tired..."

"I told you we should stop once your aura got low." Blake shook her head. She almost felt bad for Ruby, but it was the other girl's fault.

"But I didn't get a single hit on you!" Ruby complained. She'd asked Blake to train with her and to not go easy... and thus Blake had made absolutely sure to avoid every one of Ruby's attacks. Fast as she was, it seemed Ruby was not so adept at hitting an opponent that could immediately change position at any time – and then counter attack.

"Sorry." Blake smiled sympathetically.

"And I'm all sweaty too..."

"M-me too." Blake averted her eyes. _"Want to go to the showers together?"_ Is what she wanted to say. Unfortunately Yang would have her head if she tried something like that. Yes, with Yang around, sparring was pretty much the only way Blake was going to get Ruby "sweaty." _"Damn you, Yang! Someday you'll have to back off and then... and then... and maybe..."_

"Blake are you OK? You look a little red. Did you overdo it too?"

"Huh!? What? N-no, I'm fine..." Blake coughed. It was best if Ruby didn't know what went on inside her head quite frankly. Although... No! She must never know.

"Oh no..." Ruby drooped.

"Hm?"

"It's Cardin."

"So? Just ignore him."

Ruby nodded, and the two just kept walking, trying not to even send a glance in the direction of Cardin and his teammates. It was all for naught.

"Dude, she'll totally kill us." Blake heard them whisper. "Just do it, don't be a bitch." Another whisper. She could hear them so easily. What were they up to? Who were they talking about?

And suddenly Russel veered off and careened into Ruby, nearly knocking her over. "Whoops, sorry!" he said, but it was hard to believe he meant it.

Especially considering the second Blake turned her attention toward Ruby, Cardin snuck up behind her and yanked off her bow.

"Whoa-ho! Ears! She totally has cat ears! I knew it! You owe me fifty lien!" Cardin roared with laughter.

"NO!" Blake's hands shot up to cover her second pair of ears. She was practically cowering, tears springing into her eyes. She desperately fought to hide them, but it was no use. They had all seen, and if Cardin had his way the whole school would know by the next day. "G-give it back!" She demanded, but Cardin just stuck his tongue out at her.

"How much is it worth to you?"

"Cardin, seriously! Give it back or else!" Ruby snapped, displaying a rare moment of real anger.

"Or else what?" Cardin dangled the ribbon out tauntingly.

That was it. Ruby's hands balled into fists. She'd see how he liked a high-speed punch! She vanished in a swirl of rose petals.

 _THUNK!_

Ruby had slammed fist-first into Cardin's breast-plate...

The next noise Blake heard was a choked, high-pitched squeaking sound coming from Ruby.

 **. . .**

About five hours later, Blake dragged herself into Team RWBY's dorm. As expected, Yang was waiting for her with arms crossed.

"Blake," Yang said.

"Y-Yang..." Blake replied.

"I have questions."

Blake sighed loudly. "All right, lay it on me."

"One! Why is Ruby's hand in a cast? Two! Why are you _just_ getting back?" That was about what Blake had expected her to ask.

"Ruby didn't tell you I take it?"

"She told me she broke her hand, but she won't tell me how. But I know you two were sparring together." Yang narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?"

"I-it wasn't me!" Blake insisted. "L-look, I just got out of detention with Cardin and-"

"Detention?" Weiss snapped from her seat on her bed. "Preposterous! _You_ were in detention? This is shameful-"

"Weiss!" Yang interrupted her. " _My_ sister's broken hand! _My_ interrogation!" She turned back to Blake. "So?"

"Cardin stole my bow and Ruby got mad and punched him and broke her fist on his armor. Her aura was low from our sparring session..." Blake explained, feeling partly responsible.

"I'mma fu-"

"YANG!" Ruby complained.

" _Freakin'_ kill him," Yang censored herself. "Out of my way!"

"No need. Why do you think I was in detention?" Blake told her, motioning for her to stay put.

"Is a high-five in order?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It might be..." Blake smirked and averted her eyes.

"Thank you." Yang lifted a hand and Blake slapped her palm against it. "I still might break his face the next time I see him, though."

"Can you not soil our reputation any further?" Weiss scoffed.

 **. . .**

"Weiss!" Ruby's despairing voice rang out through the room.

"Yes, Ruby?" Weiss answered impatiently.

"Can I borrow your notes?"

"What's wrong with yours?"

"I... I can't read them..."

"You broke your hand! Your eyes are fine!" Weiss snapped.

"Y-yeah, but-"

"UGH! Let me see!" Weiss got up, standing on her mattress so she could see over the edge of Ruby's bed. She snatched Ruby's notebook and looked at what Ruby had written. "I... What _is_ this! This is atrocious!"

"I can't write with my left hand!" Ruby told her.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long, groaning sigh. "I... will help you after I eat dinner. I can't do this on an empty stomach." She threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the room.

"Well it _is_ that time! Let's go!" Yang vaulted down from her bed, never one to put a meal on hold.

"I'll... catch up to you." Ruby mumbled. Yang shrugged and followed Weiss out of the room.

"Not hungry?" Blake asked Ruby, now alone with the girl.

"It's embarrassing! I'm a huntress but I break a few fingers and suddenly I can't even feed myself! I had food in my hair after breakfast!" Ruby complained, chucking her pencil at the wall and pouting.

"Wait here." Blake told her and left the room. A few minutes later she came back with a giant bowl of popcorn.

"Where'd you get that?" Ruby's eyes widened.

"Nora has a popcorn maker. I caught her before she left to eat." Blake smiled. "It's not exactly a proper meal, but I think you can handle it."

"Buttered?" The little reaper eyed is suspiciously.

"Duh."

"Maybe..." Ruby bit her lip. "But maybe you should help me anyway, just in case."

Blake shook her head, but grabbed a piece and held it up to Ruby's lips, allowing the girl to gently take it into her mouth. "Happy?"

"No. I need more than that!"

Blake sighed and offered her another piece. "My arm's going to get sore."

"Is it sore now?"

"No..."

"Then keep going!"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll give you five pieces per paragraph. I'll write, you dictate." Blake told her and pointed to her notebook. If she didn't do something, Ruby was going to fail her assignment. Weiss would probably lose patience before Ruby was done. "And I want you to know I'm getting the short end of the stick here..."

"OK!"

 **. . .**

She'd been joking at the time, but her arm really was starting to get sore. Write, offer popcorn, write, popcorn, and so on. At the rate things were going, she'd end up with a bum arm just like Ruby.

"C-can we take a break? I already did this assignment once today. Maybe Weiss can help you finish it." Blake chuckled nervously. _"Mercy..."_

"Hmm." Ruby scowled at Blake. "The price of freedom is two pieces!"

"Since when are you making the deals?!" Blake asked incredulously. Ruby just raised a questioning eyebrow. "I-I mean of course!" She quickly gave Ruby the first piece and then offered her the second.

Ruby took it, her lips brushing Blake's fingers. Before Blake could pull away, Ruby grabbed her wrist. "Your fingers are all buttery. You haven't been leaving fingerprints on my homework have you?"

"Um... o-one or two..." Blake swallowed hard.

"Hm, I guess I'll forgive you."

A jolt went up Blake's spine when suddenly Ruby licked her finger. "Wh-wh-"

"You taste good." Another lick.

Blake quickly craned her neck over her shoulder. Yang _was_ gone right? _Lick_. She shuddered.

"Thanks for helping me." Ruby tugged on Blake's arm to pull her in closer, leaning up until she pressed her lips against Blake's. Blake shoved the popcorn bowl aside and quickly leaned into the kiss, arm going around Ruby to pull her close.

"So..." Blake stopped to take a breath. "How long until they come back do you think?"

"Um-"

The door burst open. "WE'RE BACK!" Yang shouted, practically shaking the walls. Blake jumped, crushing Ruby in a startled hug. "You'll catch up, huh?" She was grinning, but her eye was twitching madly.

"H-hi, Yang! Um, Blake was helping me with homework?" Ruby tried to placate her.

"Yeah. I can see you were working real _close_ with her!"

"Sh-she started it!" Blake shouted in her defense... before realizing that it was no defense at all – and more like an admission of guilt.

Ruby's distraught wail only confirmed that. "Blaaake..."

* * *

 **I imagine Blake as being the one who has the right mix of smarts, patience, and just general chillness to do something like that for someone. Weiss is too cranky and Yang would probably get bored too quickly.**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Ruby, are you OK?" Blake rushed over to the girl's side. She was clutching her right hand and jumping up and down. She seemed to be holding her breath and was clearly in pain. "Hurry up and go to the infirmary!"

Ruby nodded silently, cheeks puffed out as she hobbled off, trying not to jostle her hand.

"Wow, that was just pathetic." Cardin rolled his eyes. Blake glowered at him, swiping her bow back from him while he wasn't paying attention. "Ugh, there, you got your bow back, happy?"

"No. Stay still and close your eyes," Blake ordered.

"Umm, what?" Cardin laughed. "Yeah... _no._ " He turned to leave, but Blake wasn't having it.

"Do it or I'm telling Yang you broke her sister's hand."

"Guh!" Carding spun around, already breaking into a nervous sweat. "B-but she did it to herself!"

Blake just tied her bow back into place, all the while glaring at Cardin until he finally submitted. "Fine. Why am I doing thi-"

 _CRACK!_

Blake's aura was full – and she aimed for the face.

"Well, I'm sure you had a good reason for that." It was the voice of none other than Glynda. "Was it worth it?"

"Uhhhh..." Blake looked back at Glynda like a deer in the headlights, fist still clenched. Of course it had been... but she probably shouldn't say that out loud.

* * *

 **And that's how she got detention.**

 **This was super short... I might have to give it a part two later if you guys liked it.**

 **Til' next time!**


End file.
